Godzilla and Jr in Equestria Girls
by sonic3461
Summary: After the humans have Destroyed monster Island, Godzilla and his son Jr have been teleported to a new world, where they turned into humans. They must now adapt to their new homes and they make new friends along the way. How will everything work out for the King of Monsters and his son?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Destruction and new world**

On a faraway Island miles away from the mainland of Japan, two giant monsters called Kaiju were training.

The two were related monsters. The first one is named Godzilla, who is known as 'The King of Monsters'. He is a large atomic breathing monster with dark coal grey scales, golden yellow eyes, and spikes on his back.

The other was related to Godzilla. His name is Godzilla Jr. or Jr. He was slightly smaller than Godzilla, due to being a young child. His spines were growling ever so slowly, had the same golden yellow eyes like Godzilla, and had green colored scales.

A few months ago, a threat known as SpaceGodzilla came to Earth and caused chaos on the planet, but thanks to Godzilla, SpaceGodzilla was destroyed, and his son was safe.

The Humans of Japan know about Godzillas son, and knew one day when Godzilla will die,Jr. will become the new threat of Japan, and the new King of Monsters.

Godzilla was training his son to get stronger until he dies, but will be a long time until then. Jr. was learning fast and growing strong. He's able to handle himself against small Kaiju monsters of the island, but has a long way to go until he can handle large ones like his father. He still lives under the protection of his father, but tries to handle himself.

 **(Speaking in the Kaiju language)**

"Alright boy, that's enough training for today." Godzilla said.

Jr. sighed. "That was tough. Even tougher the last time."

"I know, but there are times where we have to push ourselves to get stronger." Godzilla explained.

Jr. sighed again and sat on the ground. "Dad, why do humans fear us, mostly you?"

Godzilla sighed. "Humans believe we'll bring destruction to their home and kill many innocent people."

"Isn't that what you did when you fought SpaceGodzilla?"Jr. asked.

"Not really. If I didn't kill SpaceGodzilla, Earth would be destroyed. There comes a time where a little sacrifice is made to protect something big." He explained.

"I see."Jr. said. "Do you think there will ever be a time where all Kaiju and Humans live together in harmony and become friends with us?"

Godzilla was a little surprised by the question. He sat down next to his son and spoke. "I don't think that will ever happen my boy. Humans have feared us since 1954, when me and another Kaiju named Anguirus came into this world. They try to find ways to end us once and for all."

"What about Mothra? Humans don't fear her?"Jr. asked.

"Humans don't fear her because she was called by the ancient gods to try to destroy me." Godzilla explains..

Jr. frowned. "Oh. I really wish humans won't fear us."

"Me too my boy. Me too." Godzilla said rubbing his son's back.

 _ **BOOOOOOOM!**_

A sudden explosion went off and the two Kaiju shot their heads up.

"What was that?"Jr. asked.

"I don't know." Godzilla answered.

Suddenly, they saw a large plane hovering over the island.

"What are the humans doing?"Jr. asked afraid.

"Something bad." His father answered.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOM!**_

More explosions went off around the island, shaking the ground.

Godzilla's eyes widened, now knowing what the humans are planning.

"They're going to destroy the island!" He shouted.

Jr. gasped in fear.

"I don't wanna die daddy!" He said while clinging onto his father's leg.

The plane from above the dropped a large bomb and was heading for the center of the island.

Godzilla knew there was no time to escape, nor any way to try to stop it. There was only one thing he can do now. He kneeled down and embraced his son tightly.

"Everything's gonna be okay son. I promise." He said softly.

Truth to be told, he knew everything will not be fine. However, he wanted his son to be calm any way possible.

Jr. wrapped his tiny arms around his father and embraced him tightly.

" _Jr, you've been a great son to me. For so long, I've been alone, but when I laid you, you given me something I've never felt in a long time...happiness, and know what it's like, to have a friend. I love you my boy."_ Godzilla thought closing his eyes while a lone tear leaked from his left eye.

Then, the bomb made contact with the island and a huge explosion went off, destroying everything in its path.

Around them, all the kaiju screamed and roared in pain of the blast, fading into nothing. Then, the blast radius came contact with them and soon, they faded into nothing.

 **(Unknown Dimension)**

Godzilla groaned in pain, feeling every bit of his body stinging. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes. He looked around he saw he was in what looked like to be a field.

"How did I end up here?" He asked himself. He placed his hand on his head to ease the throbbing-wait, a hand!?

Godzilla looked at his hand and saw his coal grey claw was replaced with a tan skin human hand. His eyes widened.

"What the!?" He turned and saw a puddle next to him and he looked into the puddle and saw his reflection.

"AH! What the hell happened to me!?"

Godzilla was now a human. He wore black army shoes, dark green baggy pants, a green camouflage tank top with a rip on the bottom, a black vest, a short dark grey jacket with a bit of the camouflage on the shoulders, had his yellow eyes, and had dark grey spiky hair with some of it curling near his cheeks.

Godzilla was shocked out of his own mind that he was no longer a Kaiju, and was turned into a human. He then heard a groan next to him and he looked to his right.

Next to him was a boy, a little younger than him. He wore dark grey shoes with white highlights, baggy grey bluish pants, wearing a long sleeve grey blueish sweatshirt, and had blue spiky hair with some curling to his cheeks like Godzilla's hair.

The boy opened his eyes and saw they were golden yellow like his. He looked to his left and saw his father. His eyes widened and he started backing away from him.

"S-s-stay away from me." He said in a shaky voice. he looked down and saw his human hand and he started panicking.

"Why am I a human!? What's going on!?"

"Jr?"

The boy stopped and looked at the teen. His eyes widened again, only knowing one creature that ever calls him that name.

"D...Dad?"

The two boys looked at each other for a bit, until Jr jumped into his father's arms.

"Daddy, it is you."

Godzilla returned the embrace while feeling a tear escaping his eye. "My son…"

The two held their embrace for a bit, until they let go of each other.

"Dad, what happened to us? Why are we humans?" Jr asked looking at his new form.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, I believe we've been given a second chance." He said looking at his own body.

"I still can't believe those humans destroyed our home back on our Island." Jr said sadly.

"Me neither, but what's important now, is that you and I are still here, and together." Godzilla said smiling at his son.

Jr smiled at his dad.

"What do we do now?" Jr asked.

"I don't know my boy, but we'll think of something." His father answered.

The two then heard a loud ringing behind them. They looked and saw a large building behind them.

"Maybe we can start by going in there." He suggested.

Jr nodded and the two got to their feet.

Godzilla and Jr still felt their powers when they were Kaiju, but decided to only use their abilities and strength if needed.

Godzilla can still use his atomic breath attack, but his strength lessened. He can only now lift things that are 100 times heavier than he his. He also can hold his breath underwater for over an hour.

Jr can also do his little atomic breath attack like his father, but has weak strength. He can only lift stuff 10 times heavier than he is. He can also swim well, but can only hold his breath for only 20 minutes.

The two entered the building and looked around. They saw lockers lined up and trophies and ribbons in glass domes.

Jr. knows some bits about what humans do and so forth when he was brought to Japan by humans. He learned a little bit about their nature, what they do, and how they fight.

"What is this place?" Godzilla asked.

"I think this is a school dad." Jr said.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"When some of the scientists brought me to Japan, I learned a little bit about them and what they do. I remember this is called a school, where young humans go to learn and be prepared for the future." Jr explained.

"Interesting."

"Excuse me, are you two new here?" Asked a female voice.

They turned and came face to face with an adult female. She wore a golden jacket with purple pants. Her hair was a mixture of light green, light blue and light pink with a Sun Belt across her waist.

Jr was a little shy and went behind his dad.

"Yes, we're new." Godzilla answered placing a hand on his son's head.

The female smiled. "Then allow me to welcome you two to Canterlot High. My name is Principal Celestia." She greeted in a sweet motherly tone.

Jr heard her sweet soft tone and peeked around Godzilla's leg. He looked at the women with wonder.

Celestia saw Jr looking at her and she smiled warmly at him, making him give off a soft yelp and his behind his father again.

"Is he shy?" Celestia asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. He can be shy around new people." Godzilla answered.

"I'm sure he'll warm up to me and the others soon. Come with me to my office and I'll give you two an orientation to get started in school." Celestia said with her smile still present.

Godzilla nodded and followed Celestia to her office. When they got there, she opened the door and went to her desk and sat.

"Please have a seat and we'll begin."

He nodded and the two sat.

Godzilla was so confused why this human was acting so friendly to them. He learned from experience that no matter how many times he saved Tokyo and Japan from evil Kaiju, they would hate him, but this human was acting so nice and friendly to both of them.

Celestia brought out a piece of paper and a pen and asked them some questions.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Godzilla." he said.

"That's a very strong name you have." Celestia said writing his name down.

"The name has been passed down for generations in my family." he explained.

"Interesting." She looked at Kr, who was fiddling with his thumbs.

"Your name young one?" Celestia asked in her motherly tone.

"Umm...G-Godzilla Jr, but everyone calls me Jr." Jr said.

Celestia smiled. "Alright then." She wrote his name down and asked them another question.

"Which school were you two enrolled before you came here?"

The two looked at each other and back to Celestia.

"To be honest, we've never been enrolled in school before." Godzilla explained scratching the back of his head.

Celestia went wide eyed. "Never?"

The two shook their heads.

Celestia frowned. "I see. Do your parents know about this?"

Godzilla frowned. "I don't know my mother, and my father died a long time ago."

The frown on Celestia's face went deeper. "I'm...really sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I'm looking after Jr and I'm not letting anything happen to him." Godzilla said.

Celestia then smiled. "Aren't you a sweet brother?"

Godzilla arched a brow, until he realized he thought Celestia thought the two were brothers. He wanted to tell her that Jr is his son, but somewhere deep in him said to play along with that idea.

"Thanks."

"Since you two have never enrolled in school, tell me what it is you two do?"

Godzilla explained to her he and his brother travel a lot and are strong and love swimming. He left the part about destruction out for some reason, another thing deep in him telling her not to say anything about it.

After explaining everything, Celestia placed her pen down and smiled at the two. "Thank you for your cooperation you two." She got up from her desk and handed the two a piece of paper.

"These are your schedules for the year. Second Period will begin in 10 minutes. Again, welcome to Canterlot High, and I hope you two are comfortable here." She said.

Godzilla let off a small smile while the two got off their seats. "Thank you Celestia."

"T-Thank you miss." Jr said bowing a little.

Celestia smiled warmly at the young child. "Anytime young one."

the two left the office, leaving Celestia in her thoughts.

" _I can't believe they never enrolled in school before. There was something in their eyes they weren't telling me. Who are you two REALLY and what are you two hiding?"_

* * *

 **That's that. Hope you all liked this chapter. go to google and type in Godzilla as a human and you'll find a pic on Devian Art to see what he and his son look like. The pic has four males on it, going up from young to oldest. Godzilla is a teen and Jr is the youngest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Encounter and first day**

Godzilla and his son left Celestias Office and looked at their schedules for their school year.

 **Godzilla:**

 **1st:** Gym

 **2nd:** Swimming

 **3rd:** Free period

 **Lunch Break**

 **4th:** Japan History

 **Godzilla Jr:**

 **1st:** Math

 **2nd:** Swimming

 **3rd:** Free Period

 **Lunch Break**

 **4th:** Japan History

"My schedule doesn't look to bad daddy. I'm in most of your classes." Jr said.

"I guess." He said a little unsure.

"What's wrong?"

"This human stuff is still pretty new to me son. Being a human and having to become part of the human society." Godzilla explained.

"I know, but I'm sure this won't be so bad." Jr said.

Godzilla smiled at his son.

The bell rang again and the hallway was filled with students.

The two human Kaiju held back until the halls calmed. After a second, the two started walking. As they continued through the halls, they realized many of the students were eyeing them, mostly Godzilla. Students whispering to each other, while some of the girls slightly blushing at him.

Jr wasn't really one who wanted attention and sticked close to his father.

The two then went to a corner, but Godzilla wasn't looking where he was going and he accidentally bumped into someone, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You okay brother?" Jr asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied getting up.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry for bumping into you." Said a female voice.

Godzilla looked up and saw he bumped into a girl with red and yellow hair, black jacket, and an orange skirt.

Part of him wanted him to yell at her, but due to his human side, and gentle nature, he couldn't.

"Umm, it's okay. It was actually my fault." He replied.

"Alright. I just feel awful for bumping into you."

"Don't worry about it." He said waving his hand.

"Okay."

Silence fell between them, until she spoke again.

"I've actually never seen you around here before. Are you new here?" She asked.

"Something like that." He answered scratching his head.

The girl smiled."Oh, then allow me to welcome you to Canterlot High."

"Uh, thanks."

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Sunset Shimmer." She greeted.

"I'm Godzilla." He greeted.

"Woah, thats a pretty strong name you have." She said surprised.

"The name has been passed down for a long time in my family." He explained.

"That would explain a little." Sunset Shimmer then traced her eyes down to his leg and saw his son holding his dad's leg.

"Oh, who's this cute little guy?" She asked while kneeling down, looking at the boy.

Jr softly yelped and hid more from her.

"This is Jr. My uh...little brother." Godzilla answered.

"Hello Jr." She greeted softly and gently.

"Umm, h-hi." He greeted shyly.

Godzilla placed a hand on his son's head and gently rubbed it.

"Well, I don't intend to take up most of your time, but me and my brother have to get going. We have, uh, swimming this period" He said.

"Oh...would you like me to escort you and your brother to the pool area?" She asked.

Godzilla shrugged. "I guess."

The two Kaiju left down the halls,With the red and yellow haired girl.

For some reason, Sunset felt something in her when she started deep into his gold eyes. A small blush formed on her cheeks.

 _"I have to admit, he is pretty cute."_ She thought.

The two Kaiju made it to the entrance of the pool area.

"Thank you Sunset." Godzilla thanked.

Sunset smiled. "Anytime. I have to get going as well. Will I see you around?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

The kaiju humans entered the pool area and Sunset left to get to her class.

 **(Pool Area)**

After changing into their bathing suits, Godzilla and Jr entered the Pool area, where other students were lined up.

"LINE UP EVERYONE! THE MORE TIME YOU SLACK OFF THE MORE TIME I'LL GIVE YOU ALL FOR MORE PRACTICE!" Shouted a male voice.

The two human Kaiju looked at their swimming teacher. He had dark chocolate brown hair, wore dark brown clothing, had brown/red eyes and had a pissed off face.

"I'M YOUR TEACHER MR. EBIRAH! YOU'LL ALL WORK HARD TO PASS THIS CLASS! SLACK AND I'LL PUSH YOU ALL HARDER!" the teacher shouted.

 _"Ebirah? Why does he have the same name like that overgrown lobster?"_ Godzilla thought.

Godzilla had known the names of every Kaiju he encountered over the years when he was awakened and saved the planet. Jr. barely knows a few since he was still a child.

"All of you will know the concepts on what kind of positions there are in swimming and will be pushed to your limits! I want no slacking in my class, or you'll be punished so hard, you'll be crying to your mommies!" Ebriah said.

Godzilla chuckled. "No shit Sherlock."

The students gasped in shock and Ebriah stopped dead in his tracks. His gaze slowly traced over every student, with a death stare that can stare deep into the deepest of souls.

"Who said that?" He asked in a low deep growl.

Neither one of the students dared to even look at their swimming teacher, or even breath.

"I did." Godzilla answered stepping forward.

Ebriah walked towards him with his glare still glued and locked his eyes into Godzilla's golden eyes, showing no fear whatsoever.

"I'll admit you have a lot of guts stepping up after that bull crap talk kid, but you have another thing coming if you ever talk like that in my class. I'll be sure to push you extra hard in this class." He said with his growl.

Godzilla smirked. "Try me."

The students gasped again, while Ebriah was a tad bit surprised by his calm tone and confidence.

Now it was his turn to grin. "Wise guy huh? Okay then kid, if you're so confident in swimming, show me what you got. I want you to swim two full laps all the way at the end of the pool and back in two minutes."

"Ptt. That's the best you got? I can do five laps _while holding my breath._ " Godzilla said still smirking.

The students looked at him with total shock.

"Okay then kid, if you can do five laps while underwater without coming up for a breath, I'll let you go off the hook." Ebriah said.

"Done."

"Then get to swimming."

He nodded and walked to the edge of the pool.

"That kid is insane." A student said.

"No way in a long shot he can do five laps while holding his breath."

"He's doomed."

Godzilla ignored what they were saying and and breathed in deeply and jumped in, while he didn't resurface. Like a whale, he moved his legs up and down while swimming and used his arms to push him down to keep him underwater.

As Godzilla swam to the other side, some of the students were surprised by his way of swimming and that he's moving pretty quickly.

Godzilla made it to the end of the pool area and he somersaulted and pushed his legs against the wall, giving him a boost. He continued swimming underwater until he made it back to the start, but didn't resurface and pushed against the wall again and moved to the wall again.

After at least two full laps, the students were shocked that Godzilla, a newbie was swimming for so long and didn't come up for a breath.

Ebriah, in the longest of times was surprised.

 _"Amazing. He's able to hold his breath for this long, and yet he's still going. This kid is something else."_ Ebriah thought with a grin on his face.

The students eyes widened and their jaws dropped lower and lower as Godzilla went for his final lap in the pool. The students started speaking.

"This is crazy."

"How can he hold his breath for so long?"

"Who is he?"

When Godzilla made it back to the start of the pool area, he resurfaced. The students were shocked that his face wasn't blue at all. He looked pretty normal and he smiled.

"Top that." He said cooly.

Ebriah smiled while letting off a small chuckle. "That there was impressive kid. Guess I underestimated you. What's your name?"

"Godzilla."

"A powerful name for a powerful swimmer. I like it. Okay then Godzilla, as part of our agreement, I'll let you off the hook, but don't disappoint me."

"I won't. That's only a quarter of what I can do."

He smirked. "We'll see in do time."

 **(Time Travel)**

The remainder of the day for the two was pretty slow after Swimming. They didn't do a lot when their free period began. They did walk around, getting used to their new surroundings of the school. They found an area of the school called the Library. The two decided to check out some of the books that were on the shelves.

Jr knew a little about books, but never had the chance to read one, since he was a Kaiju from before.

Godzilla didn't really know how to read at all and was a little confused by the writing.

After a while in the library, the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. The stomachs of the Kaiju went off, and the two chuckled a little. They didn't get the chance to eat anything while living on monster island.

The two walked off and found the cafeteria, where a lot of students were at tables, eating or just chatting to others. They saw a line of students at a counter while a green old lady was giving them trays full of food.

With their stomachs growling again, the two walked up to the area.

"Hello sunnies. Here you are." The green lady said giving them their trays.

Their trays had a burger with cheese on it, mash potatoes, peas, and a little bit of chips.

"Thanks." Godzilla said and the two walked off.

They moved around a bit and saw nowhere to sit, irritating the King of monsters. He wanted to push some of the students off of a table, but for some god forsaken reason, he couldn't.

"Godzilla! Jr!" The two human Kaiju turned and saw a familiar yellow and red haired girl walking up to them.

"Hello again...uh, Sunset correct?" Godzilla asked.

"Yeah. Glad to see you remembered me. How's your first day been?" She asked.

"Been okay. Not what I was expecting in this school, but at least it has its ways." He said shrugging.

"Glad to hear that." Sunset said smiling. She looked around and saw many of the tables taken. "Since all the tables have been taken, do you want to sit me and my friends?"

"I guess, since we have nowhere else to sit." He said shrugging again.

At the far end of the cafeteria, six girls were talking amongst themselves. Their names were Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle.

"It's a shame you couldn't return to Equestria Darling, but at least you and Spike can stay here for a little while longer." Rarity said to her lavender friend.

Twilight and her companion Spike were from another world known as Equestria, a land dominated by ponies. Twilight and Spike came to the human world after Sunset Shimmer stole Twilight's crown, which was known as an Elements of Harmony. After they defeated Sunset and retrieved the crown, the portal to their world closed, and now Twilight and Spike need to wait for a while until the portal can open again. As of the moment, Twilight was living with Rarity.

"That's true. At least now I can learn more about the human world and study a bit more around here." Twilight said smiling.

"Have any of ya'll seen Sunset Shimmer?" Aj asked.

"Haven't seen her this morning. Maybe she's out sick today." Rainbow said spinning her soccer ball.

"Or maybe she's coming our way with a boy." Pinkie said pointing behind them.

The girls turned around and saw Sunset coming up to them with a boy in toll. They were surprised that Sunset was actually bringing a boy to them, and just any boy, but a cute one to.

"Hey girls. Sorry for taking so long." Sunset said.

"It's no problem Sunset." Twilight said smiling. "So, who's this?" She asked gesturing to the human kaiju.

"This is Godzilla. He's new here." Sunset said.

"Yeesh, talk about an overkilled name." Rainbow commented.

"YAY! NEW STUDENT!" Pinkie shrieked and zipped up in front of him, startling him. "Hiimpinkiepieilovemeetingnewstudentsyoulookereallycutedoyoulikepartieilikepartiesgaspishouldthrowyouawelcometocanterlothighpartydoyou-WOAH!" She was cut off and dragged back by AJ.

"Shimmer down Sugarcube." She said to her hyperactive friend. "Sorry bout her. She's like this all the time. You'll git used to it eventually." She said to Godzilla.

Godzilla didn't even know how to approach that event at all. Above all the craziest things that's happened, that hyper pink girl tops it all to #1.

"Uuuuuuh.." It was all that came out of his mouth.

"First time this happened to you partner?" Applejack asked.

"Yes...that was unexpecting." He said rubbing his head.

"Well, like ah said, you'll git used to it eventually."

"I'll take your word for it."

"By the way, names Applejack."

He nodded.

"Hello darling, my name is Rarity." Rarity greeted.

"A pleasure." He nodded.

Rarity grazed her eyes all over him, until her eyes fell upon the small child behind him.

"Oh, who's this little one behind you?" She asked.

Jr hid behind his father.

"This is Jr. He's my brother." Godzilla answered. "Come on out Jr."

The little human Kaiju slowly poked his head out and fully came out from behind his father.

"Ooooh, aren't the cutest little one I've ever seen.~" Rarity cooed.

Jr's cheeks had a tad of pink, forming into a small blush.

Seeing him like this made her smile grow. "So adorable.~"

Godzilla couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, seeing his son so bashful.

"Hey new guy. Names Rainbow Dash, most awesome girl in Canterlot High." Rainbow greeted boasting proudly.

Godzilla nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Godzilla. I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight greeted smiling.

Godzilla let out a small smile and nodded. He turned his attention to the final girl, who was looking at him shyly, with her long pink hair covering most of her face.

"What's the matter with her?" The human Kaiju asked.

"Oh, this is Fluttershy. She's just really shy around new students." Rarity explained.

"I see." The two kaiju sat down and ate, while Applejack asked them a question.

"So where did ya two came frum?"

"We travel a lot. We decided to come here to get settled in for the moment." Godzilla explained.

Applejack looked deep into his eyes. She was certain she was seeing a lie, but his eyes and tone was telling her the truth.

"If you say so."

"So Godzilla, how was your swimming class?" Sunset asked.

"It was walk in the park." He answered.

"You have Ebriah right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, why say that?"

"He's an aggressive teacher when it comes to swimming. I've heard he swims day and night."

"Ptt. He nowhere comparison to me when it comes to swimming." He declared smirking.

"Why?"

"He swam five laps under water without going up for air." Jr answered.

"WHAT!?" The girls shouted in shock.

"How is that even possible!? No one can hold their breath for five laps!" Rainbow said in shock.

"Hehe. I've been swimming ever since I was born. It's a talent I grew up with." He explained chuckling.

"What was Ebriah's reaction?" Applejack asked.

"Haha. He complimented me, smiled and allowed to get off the hook." He answered.

"Woah." Rainbow said in awe. "no one, not even me has ever made Ebriah smile, or even allow them to get off the hook. What did you do to get him upset?"

"Trash talked. Nothing major."

"Either ya're really brave, or very stupid." Applejack said taking a bit of her apple.

"I've done even more stupid things in my life while traveling." He said taking a bite of his burger, which tasted really good to him.

"So Godzilla, what's your next class after this?" Twilight asked.

Godzilla swallowed and pulled his schedule from his pocket. "Let's see…I have Japan History next."

"Oh, I have Japan history as well. I can go with you if you want."

He smiled a little. "I guess that's okay with me."

Jr gently bit his burger a little, still feeling shy around the girls. His little eyes fell on Fluttershy, who was looking at him a little, while most of her hair was still covered in her pink hair.

"Umm…h-hi." He greeted softly.

"H-hello." She greeted back above a whisper.

Neither of them spoke for a bit, until Fluttershy spoke again. "Umm…y-you're new right?"

"Y-yes. My brother and I got here today." He answered softly.

"Umm…y-your name is j-jr. right?"

"Yes."

"I'm…f-fluttershy." She said in a very low whisper.

"It's…good to meet you…f-fluttershy."

"Y-you too."

Godzilla was looking at his son, communicating with the shy girl. He smiled a little.

 _"It's good to see he's talking to others."_ He thought. Truth to be told, his son never talks to anyone, not even the small kaiju back on monster island, before the humans blew it up.

At another table, not to for from them, a young boy was watching the two. He had very spiky hair, wore spiky jewelry, such as a necklace, and even his coal black jacket. Has dark yellow eyes, and wore black, fingerless gloves, with one or two spikes on them.

"Hey Anguirus." A voice said.

They boy looked to his left and saw another boy, slightly younger than him. He has red/orange eyes, wears a necklace with a large tooth on it, with small ones around it. He wears a brown/red jacket, with thin, frills on the back of the jacket, and wears a scaled cream shirt under it.

"What is it you're looking at?" He asked.

"Those two boys over there Baragon." Anguirus gestured to the two human kaiju sitting with the girls. "I've never seen them before. They must be new here."

"Well, why don't we say hello to them after lunch?" Bargain suggests smiling a little.

Anguirus smiled. "That's not a bad idea. We can also welcome them with our other friends. I'm sure they would love to meet them."

"Then it's decided." Baragon said.

 **Sorry that this chapter took so long. Had other stories worked on. Yes, the other kaiju from the Godzilla series will be introduced and Godzilla and Jr will friend them. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time. ^^**


End file.
